King and Queen
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: "Kau tahu, Raja akan selalu bisa menemukan ratunya, dimanapun ia berada." / Sequel of Klaustrofobia/ warning inside/ SasuHina/ Oneshot.


Haiii!

Kembali lagi dengan Fandom Naruto dan dengan pair kesayangan saya, SasuHina! :D

Riku kembali membawa janji Riku yang sempat terbengkalai huee maafkann :(

Fict ini merupakan sequel dari Klaustrofobia –yap! Fict SasuHina saya yang lain huehehee.

Bagi yang belum baca silahkan baca terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau mau langsung baca fict ini aja juga gapapa sih. Tapi akan lebih bagus kalau baca Klaustrofobia terlebih dahulu hehehee #bukanpromosikok

Kalau mau, boleh banget cek Companion (fict SasuHina dr saya juga), dan fict-fict saya yang lain hehe xD

Overall, enjoy~

000

"Ino, Sakura," ujar Hinata sembari duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Oh, Hinata!" pekik Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Salah satu teman dekatnya ini memang memiliki energi yang berlebihan. "Hinata~!" sapa Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Kantin pada sore hari itu tidak begitu ramai. Meja panjang tempat ia duduk pun hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga. Festival Tahunan Universitas Konoha sudah berakhir dua minggu yang lalu. Persentase mahasiswa yang bekerja di kampus sampai sore hari pun pastilah menjadi sangat berkurang.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran, mengingat bahwa Ino dan Sakura terlihat begitu serius beberapa saat sebelum ia datang.

"Oho... Kami sedang membicarakan orang paling terkenal di Manajemen," bisik Ino dengan seringai. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya langsung merespon begitu mendengar nama lelaki itu. Gadis itu perlahan condong mendekati Ino, tanda bahwa ia tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut.

"O-oh. Teman dekat Naruto?" ujar Hinata setengah berpura-pura. Yang benar saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sasuke?

"Yup! Kau tahu, kemarin anak manajemen mendapatkan tugas kelompok dan kebetulan aku sekelompok dengannya," ujar Sakura. "Setelah tugas selesai, kami bermain _truth or_ _dare_."

" _T-truth or dare_?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke memilih _truth_ , lalu Gaara menanyakan tipe perempuan ideal bagi Sasuke."

Jantung Hinata mulai berdegup kencang. Ow-oh. Mengapa dia menjadi sangat gugup?

"Dia menyukai gadis yang tenang...," apa? Tenang? Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ah, tidak mungkin! Jangan _ge-er_ Hinata! "... Dan berani."

Seketika, harapan Hinata yang awalnya melambung tinggi, jatuh membentur tanah.

000

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

King and Queen © saya

 _P.S. sequel dari Klaustrofobia_

Pairing:

Sasuke-Hinata

Genres:

Romance, Friendship

Warning:

AU, Typos yang tidak disengaja, OOC parah [I've warned you :)]

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Cahaya matahari yang terik namun tidak begitu menyengat di hari itu menandakan bahwa musim panas akan segera berakhir. Cuaca yang sangat tepat untuk mengadakan _field trip_.

Dengan berakhirnya kegiatan Festival Tahunan Universitas Konoha, maka berakhir pula masa kepanitiaan pada tahun ini. Naruto, sebagai ketua umum, sangat ngotot untuk mengadakan _after party_ –yang dalam hal ini terwujud sebagai kegiatan _bonding_ 3 hari 2 malam.

Sasuke menghela napas. Wajahnya menatap pepohonan rindang yang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalan pinggir Kota Konoha. Bus berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tidak akan membuat muntah sehingga kegiatan observasi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikannya masalah yang berarti.

Konsentrasinya masih setia pada sumber paru-paru dunia itu ketika ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yo! Teme!"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas –antara kesal, bosan, dan lelah. Ya, kalian pun pasti sudah tahu kan siapa itu?

"Berisik," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela bus, kemudian menutup matanya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada –posisi yang sangat mengindikasikan bahwa seseorang sedang tertidur, atau pada kasus Sasuke hendak tidur.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau tidur? Perjalanan jauh harus dinikmati dengan canda dan tawa!"

Kening Sasuke berkerut sebagai jawaban.

"Huh, kau benar-benar membosankan," cetus Naruto.

"Kalau kau begitu bosan kau bisa pergi sekarang juga," ujar Sasuke.

"Tsk! Dasar. Kalau begini terus bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan pacar, huh?"

 _Pacar?_ "Omong kosong. Kau saja tidak punya pacar."

" _Well_! Setidaknya aku punya gebetan!" jawab Naruto sembari memeletkan lidah, lalu berdiri dari kursi yang baru saja ia duduki. Ia baru saja hendak mencari lawan bicara selain lelaki rambut pantat ayam disampingnya ketika ia tiba-tiba mengingat alasannya mendatangi Sasuke. "Oh, iya."

Mendengar intonasi yang cukup serius itu, Sasuke membuka matanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan merindukanku," bibir Naruto membentuk seringai.Alasan Naruto datang? Tentu saja untuk mengganggu sahabat kesayangannya.

"Kau-" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan raut kesal. Lelaki itu tidak sempat berkata-kata lagi karena Naruto sudah terlanjur berjalan menuju kursi belakang untuk bergabung dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Tepat disaat ia hendak duduk kembali, pandangannya bertumpu pada sosok perempuan berambut indigo yang duduk sekitar dua kursi di belakangnya. Mata perempuan itu tertutup rapat dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan mengikuti kondisi jalan yang sedang dilalui bus –tanda ia tengah terlelap.

Tanpa sadar, lelaki dengan manik _onyx_ itu tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk dan menutup matanya, hendak melakukan hal yang sama dengan perempuan yang baru saja dia lihat.

000

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya kita akan memasuki sesi games!" ujar Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan ruangan.

Sorakan bahagia mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan. Sasuke bersandar di dinding dengan mata tertutup. Sungguh, sejujurnya ia tak tertarik dengan permainan apapun itu. Perjalanan nyaris lebih dari 5 jam dengan kondisi jalan yang tak dapat dikatakan baik, ditambah lagi posisinya sebagai penanggung jawab logistik membuatnya tak dapat beristirahat dengan benar.

" _It's time for King and Queen!"_

Sorakan panitia semakin menggema. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Kebisingan ini sungguh tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Baik! Jadi, kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 tim –yaitu tim A dan tim B. Pertama-tama, aku akan menyebutkan anggota yang berada di tim A. Chouji, Shino..."

Ino lanjut menyebutkan nama-nama panitia yang berada di Tim A. "Dan yang terakhir, Hinata!"

Sasuke secara refleks membuka matanya.

"Nama-nama yang tidak tersebut, otomatis menjadi Tim B!"

Terdengar beberapa sorak kecewa –mungkin karena tidak se grup dengan orang terdekat mereka, atau mungkin juga karena satu grup dengan orang tidak mereka sukai. Sasuke nyaris saja mengeluarkan sorak kekecewaan itu –karena dengan disebutkannya anggota terakhir Tim A, otomatis menandakan bahwa ia berada di Tim B.

Oke, Sasuke. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh? Memangnya kenapa jika kau tidak sekelompok dengan Hinata?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Suara-suara batin ini mulai membuatnya kesal. Dia hanya ingin tidur saat ini!

"Jadi masing-masing Tim akan memiliki sepasang Raja dan Ratu. Panitia Games akan menyembunyikan ratu kalian, dan kalian harus mencarinya. Kami akan menganggap kalian menang, apabila raja menemukan ratu! Lalu-"

Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, tidak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan Ino dan Sakura. Saat itulah ia merasa kesadarannya semakin menurun.

000

"...ke!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia spontan membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kiba. Akamaru menyalak bising disampingnya. Ruangan tempat ia berada sudah kosong, tanda permainan sudah dimulai.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ekspresi Kiba bukanlah ekspresi yang diharapkan Sasuke untuk terpasang pada saat seperti ini. Perhatian Sasuke langsung kembali sepenuhnya.Apapun yang hendak diucapkan oleh Penanggung Jawab Games dihadapannya ini, jelas bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan."Ada apa?"

Kiba tampak ragu sesaat, namun tatapan Sasuke membuatnya kembali membuka mulutnya. "Hinata..." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. _Ada apa dengan Hinata?_ Lelaki itu kembali terdiam, lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya. Dia membuka sebuah aplikasi _chatting_ dan menunjukkan sebuah _chatroom_.

 _ **[Hinata]**_

 _ **Kiba, urgent!**_ _ **(20:03)**_

 _ **Ping**_ _ **(20:03)**_

 _ **Ping**_ _ **(20:03)**_

 _ **Tenten pingsan! Badannya panas sekali...**_ _ **(20:03)**_

 _ **Ping**_ _ **(20:04)**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **(20:10)**_

 _ **Aku sudah membawanya ke ruang panitia. Disini ada Naruto.**_ _ **(20:10)**_

 _ **Naruto bilang ambulans sedang menuju kesini.**_ _ **(20:11)**_

 _ **Aku khawatir pada Tenten tapi game tidak mungkin berjalan tanpa aku T_T**_ _ **(20:13)**_

 _ **Semua orang sepertinya sibuk... Aku sembunyi sendiri saja ya? Aku akan berusaha bersembunyi sebaik mungkin hehe**_ _ **(20:16)**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **(20:18)**_

 _ **Hei! Kenapa kau tidak membuka chat dariku :(**_ _ **(20:18)**_

Sasuke terdiam disaat otaknya berusaha memproses informasi yang baru ia dapatkan. _Berarti, Hinata adalah Queen dari Tim A?_

"Tenten bertanggung jawab untuk menyembunyikan Queen Tim A. Dan... yah, Hinata adalah Queen dari Tim A," ujar Kiba, begitu melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke.

"... Dimana Hinata sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tenang, walau raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal serupa.

Kiba tampak geram. "Aku tidak akan menemuimu jika aku tahu."

Sasuke menghela napas. _Well_ , dia akui itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. "Kenapa kau tidak membuka chat darinya?"

"Maafkan aku!" jawab Kiba frustasi. Selain sinyal daerah pegunungan yang kurang baik, ia juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesi games. Bagaimana sempat melihat chat?

"Naruto dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Naruto sekarang ada di klinik, menemani Tenten," ujar Kiba. "Aku sudah menghubunginya. Dia bilang Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun padanya saat itu, dan langsung pergi begitu ambulans datang."

Pikiran Sasuke penuh. Penginapan ini tidak memiliki cukup penerangan pada halamannya. Tempat ini sangat dekat dengan gunung dan jauh dari gemerlap kota yang berarti menjamin minimnya cahaya. Ah... Gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti memberikannya sakit kepala.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek bagian dalam penginapan?" ujar Sasuke, kembali berusaha tenang.

"Aku baru akan melakukannya, tapi aku tidak yakin mampu melakukannya sendiri. Karena itu aku minta bantuanmu."

"Oke. Kiba... kau tahu seberapa pentingnya masalah ini, kan?"

" _Well_... Ya, aku tahu dia _klaustrophobia_. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengajukan diri menjadi seorang _queen_. Karena awalnya Tenten bertanggung jawab atas Hinata, aku pikir dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi..."

Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. "Dia mengajukan dirinya sendiri?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku tidak paham dengannya," sebut Kiba kesal.

 _Kenapa?_ Pikir Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbincang seperti ini. Mereka harus mulai bergerak!

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mulai mencari dari luar," ujar Sasuke yang disambut anggukan dari Kiba.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku menemukannya!" pekik Kiba, sembari mengangkat _smartphone_ nya. Akamaru menyalak nyaring lalu mengikuti Kiba keluar dari ruangan. _Hell,_ Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai kebisingan partner hidup Kiba itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Akamaru turut andil dalam terkurungnya ia dan Hinata di gudang universitas beberapa minggu yang lalu. _Geez_.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Hinata, walau ia tidak yakin gadis itu akan menjawabnya

 _ **[Hinata]**_

 _ **(20:30)**_ _ **Hinata. Penting. Kau dimana?**_

000

Mencari seorang manusia di penginapan yang sangat luas seperti ini tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah lagi pencahayaannya yang sangat minim. Bagaimana bisa lampu halaman disini sangat sulit ditemukan? Untunglah pengelihatan Sasuke diatas rata-rata sehingga ia tidak menemukan masalah yang cukup berarti.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata melawan hal yang sangat ia takuti. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa dia tidak sadar bersembunyi di daerah yang sepi dan gelap seperti ini sangat berbahaya baginya?

Halaman depan dan samping penginapan sudah disusuri Sasuke, dan hasilnya nihil. Di beberapa tempat dia melihat beberapa anggota Tim A yang juga tengah kesusahan mencari _queen_ mereka. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari Kiba yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat menemukan Hinata di lantai satu, dan saat ini Pemilik Akamaru itu sedang menyusuri lantai dua.

 _Bagaimana bisa gadis mungil itu begitu pandai dalam bersembunyi?_ Pikir Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke mulai menyusuri bagian belakang penginapan. Disana terdapat beberapa rumah kecil yang tampak seperti gudang. Disekeliling salah satu dari gedung-gedung tersebut, terdapat beberapa pohon yang rindang, membuat bahkan cahaya bulan tidak dapat mengenai gedung kecil tersebut. Sasuke terdiam.

Hinata... tidak mungkin ada di dalam sini, kan?

Saat itulah, _smartphone_ Sasuke berdenting, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

 _ **[Hinata]**_

 _ **Ada apa, Sasuke?**_ **(20:45)**

Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai pandangannya. Hinata membalas chat darinya! Baru kali ini lelaki itu mengetik sebuah balasan dengan sangat cepat.

 _ **[Hinata]**_

 _ **(20:45)**_ _ **Kau dimana?**_

 _ **Uh... kau tahu, aku sedang bersembunyi.**_ **(20:45)**

 _ **Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.**_ **(20:45)**

 **(20:45)** _ **Hinata, jangan bermain-main seperti ini.**_

 **(20:46)** _ **Kau bersembunyi dimana?**_

 _ **Aku tidak boleh bermain disaat sesi games?**_ **(20:47)**

 _ **Sasuke ada apa?**_ **(20:47)**

 _ **Ah, ya. bukankah kau bagian dari Tim B?**_ **(20:48)**

 _ **Bila kau menemukanku, maka Timku akan kalah**_ **(20:48)**

 _ **Sasuke, bukan begini caramu memainkan game ini.**_ **(20:48)**

 _ **Aku tidak akan tertipu :p**_ **(20:48)**

 _ **(20:48)**_ _ **Hinata... Bukan begitu.**_

 _ **pending (20:49)**_ _ **Aku tidak tertarik dengan game ini.**_

 _ **pending (20:49)**_ _ **Aku khawatir padamu!**_

Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak percaya ia baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Hinata... lewat chat! Terlebih lagi, pesan tersebut _pending_ karena sinyal yang buruk. Sasuke merutuk. _Sinyal sialan!_

Well... Hinata tampaknya baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, kenapa Sasuke belum merasa tenang?

Ya, benar. Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum melihat gadis itu dengan kedua matanya.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu bangunan pertama yang ia lihat. Pintu bangunan kecil itu terbuat dari besi dan sisinya sudah berkarat. Suara berdecit muncul ketika pintu tersebut dibuka.

Bangunan kecil itu hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan dan terisi penuh dengan kayu-kayu dan barang-barang sisa. Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah lemari di ujung ruangan. Lemari itu cukup besar untuk dimasuki seorang manusia. Apa mungkin Hinata ada disana?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati lemari tersebut. Ruangan itu dipenuhi debu, membuat Sasuke nyaris tidak mampu bernapas. Ia melangkah dengan cukup sulit. Yah, salahkan berbagai jenis kayu dan peralatan bekas yang melintang di lantai dan berserakan disetiap sudut.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan begitu ia membuka pintu lemari dan mendapati sarang laba-laba utuh –yang menandakan tidak adanya jejak manusia. Di satu sisi, ia lega karena tidak menemukan Hinata di tempat mengerikan ini. Akan tetapi di sisi lain, kekhawatirannya bertambah.

Lelaki itu bergegas keluar, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada _spot_ untuk bersembunyi yang memungkinkan di bangunan itu. Tidak jauh dari bangunan pertama, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang, kali ini, memiliki cahaya dari dalam. Bangunan kedua itu tampak seperti rumah yang ditempati oleh pemilik penginapan. Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tidak lama, seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar.

"Oh? Bukankah kamu salah satu dari siswa yang menyewa penginapan ini untuk dua malam?" ujar lelaki tua itu dengan senyum. "Ada apa, Nak?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tidak sopan, bukan, bila ia tidak membalas senyuman itu?

"Maaf Paman. Apakah anda melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu dan mata berwarna terang di sekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya.

"Ah... Sepertinya saya melihat seseorang seperti itu beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Benarkah, Paman? Apa anda tahu dia pergi ke arah mana?"

"Ya, benar. Dia meminjam senter saya," ujar lelaki tua itu sembari terkekeh. "Dia meminta saya untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun kemana dia pergi apabila ada yang bertanya."

"Maaf Paman. Tapi ini sangat penting, dan saya harus mengetahu dimana dia berada. Tolong beritahu saya," ujar Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hmm, baiklah," ujar lelaki itu setelah beberapa saat. "Sepertinya ini benar-benar merupakan hal yang penting. Dia pergi ke arah kanan," kemudian ia terkekeh. "Dia anak yang unik."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Unik?"

"Dia tampak senang dan takut secara bersamaan? Entahlah... Saya sudah tua. Mungkin saja pengelihatan saya salah," lelaki itu kembali terkekeh.

Senang dan takut secara bersamaan? _God_ , jelas ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Baik, Paman. Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke dengan anggukan singkat.

Lelaki tua itu menggangguk, membalas salam Sasuke. "Kau tampak sangat khawatir. Apa dia pacarmu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jantung Sasuke nyaris berhenti begitu mendengar kalimat tersebut. _Pacar?_ Kata itu nyaris tidak pernah muncul di pikirannya.

Benar juga... Kenapa dia begitu khawatir dengan Hinata? Memangnya gadis itu pacarnya?

"Uhm... Saya harap dia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Paman," jawab Sasuke, menghindari pertanyaan pertama lelaki di hadapannya, lalu bergegas pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh lelaki itu.

Tapi...

Arah kanan?

Hanya ada satu tempat di arah kanan. Yaitu gudang yang baru saja Sasuke masuki.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Hinata tidak mungkin bersembunyi di daerah depan penginapan ataupun di dalam. Apabila memang iya, dia pasti sudah ditemukan sekarang.

Apa ada yang luput dari pandangan Sasuke di gudang tadi?

Dengan ragu, Sasuke melangkah kembali ke gudang tersebut. Hmm, tidak ada yang aneh? Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, memperhatikan gudang itu dari luar.

Ruang rahasia di bawah tanah? Tidak mungkin.

... Atap?

Sasuke bergegas menyusuri tepi gudang tersebut, dan menemukan sebuah tangga yang terletak di diding gudang. Atap di tempat tangga tersebut berada tampak sedikit rusak, membuat sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk dimasuki manusia. Terlebih, Hinata dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke memanjat tangga tersebut.

Seorang gadis tampak duduk sembari memeluk lututnya di salah satu sudut. Layar _smartphone_ -nya menyinari wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak tenang, namun kakinya bergoyang-goyang tidak karuan. Dia menekan layar ponselnya berkali-kali, sepertinya sedang mengetik sesuatu.

Sasuke tidak mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, kaget.

"S-sasuke," ujarnya cepat. "B-bagaimana bisa..."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memanjat anak tangga terakhir dan menaiki atap. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk duduk tepat di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar ponselnya. Gadis itu menggeser-geser _home_ -nya tanpa melakukan suatu tindakan yang berarti. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku h-hanya ingin ikut serta dalam permainan."

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia menarik ponsel gadis itu, menghilangkan satu-satunya sumber cahaya terang disana.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Hinata panik. Gadis itu menggapai-gapai ponselnya yang diangkat tinggi oleh Sasuke, walau sadar bahwa itu adalah tindakan sia-sia mengingat panjangnya tangan Sasuke dibandingkan dengannya. "Ke-kembalikan ponselku!"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya –membuat Hinata segera merebut ponselnya dan menyalakan layarnya.

" _Look_ , Hinata. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau perbuat pada dirimu sendiri?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa yang aku perbuat?" bisiknya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Walau pencahayaan di tempat ini bisa dibilang cukup minim, Sasuke masih dapat melihat bagaimana kedua tangan dan kaki gadis dihadapannya bergetar. Gadis itu memeluk kedua kakinya erat, namun getaran itu masih dapat dilihat. Salahkan saja pengelihatan Sasuke yang cukup diatas rata-rata.

"Ayo pergi dari sini," ujar Sasuke lalu memegang sebelah tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan _skinship_ yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya tanpa sadar menepis tangan Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri tampak kaget dengar perbuatannya. "Oh, ah! Aku..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Hinata..."

"A-aku harus bersembunyi! _It's a game._ Aku tidak mau Timku kalah."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa sangka gadis ini bisa menjadi begitu keras kepala? " _Well_ , bukankah kau bilang jika aku menemukanmu, maka Tim mu akan kalah? Aku sudah menemukanmu sekarang. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Tidak... Tim ku belum kalah," ujar Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ah, ya, dia kan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ino mengenai peraturan ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Timku baru akan kalah apabila _king_ dari Tim B yang menemukanku!" jelas gadis itu. "Kau bukan _king_ , kan? Jadi Timku belum kalah."

Ah... Begitu?

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. " _Oh, bad for you, then_ ," bisiknya.

Wajah Hinata tampak kaget. "K-kau _king_ dari Tim B?"

"Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu," ujar Sasuke sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Karena aku sudah menemukanmu, ayo pergi."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Sasuke... Kau berbohong, kan?"

"Hinata..." Sasuke mulai geram. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Mengapa dia sangat tidak ingin pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini? "Ada apa? Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritkannya padaku."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini... Tapi jika kau terus bersikeras seperti ini tanpa memberitahuku alasan mengapa kau seperti ini... Aku akan memanggil Kiba atau Naruto atau siapapun diluar sana dan menarikmu keluar dari sini," gumam Sasuke frustasi.

"A-aku juga ingin bertanya!" sebut Hinata, tiba-tiba. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, kaget. "Melakukan... apa?"

 _(geez, they both are clueless –author)_

"Aku tidak punya masalah dulu... Tapi, kenapa segalanya menjadi sangat sulit semenjak _saat itu_?" wajah Hinata mulai memerah. Hinata tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan hal ini! "Se-semenjak saat itu kau mulai mengenaliku, kau memanggilku setiap berpapasan. Kau menanyakan keadaanku, mengirim _chat_ kepadaku, dan bahkan memanggilku Hinata- aku... aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua –tidak. Aku tidak s-siap. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama!" pekik Hinata. Gadis itu segera membenamkan wajahnya dibalik tangannya, dan memeluk kakinya semakin erat.

Sasuke membeku.

Well...

Apa Hinata baru saja menyatakan perasaannya... pada Sasuke?

 _Godness_.

"Aku ingin berubah... Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang lemah. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan layak untuk me-menyukaimu" bisik Hinata. Suaranya teredam oleh kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin menghadapi ketakutan terbesarku... yaitu ruangan yang sempit dan gelap. Karena itu aku mengajukan diri menjadi _queen_. Sakit Tenten bukan hal yang aku rencanakan... Akan tetapi aku kira ini bisa menjadi saatyang tepat untuk memperbaiki diriku."

Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata. INI GILA!

"Hinata-"

"T-tidak!" pekik Hinata lagi, sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "A-aku tahu tipe idealmu. Kau menyukai perempuan yang berani, bukan? A-aku dengar dari Sakura! Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin d-dikasihani."

 _What?_ Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Ah, sudah berapa kali Sasuke meragukan kemampuan audionya malam ini?

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mendengar tawa Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar lelaki itu, terkekeh. Pipi Hinata memerah, oh... apa dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri? _Is it a rejection?_

Anehnya, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke malah menggenggam kedua tangannya, dan menarik kedua tangan tersebut sehingga menjauhi kedua telinga Hinata.

 _Well, she didn't see this coming._

"Jangan meremehkan dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Aku sendiri hanyalah seorang pengecut yang baru bisa menyapamu semenjak kejadian di gudang saat itu," ujar Sasuke. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Seorang pengecut? Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, aku ingin menyapamu semenjak SMA."

 _He?_ Hinata terdiam.

Saat itulah ponselnya berdenting. Gadis itu menoleh singkat ke arah layar _smartphone_ nya, dan menemukan _pop-up_ dari sebuah _messenger_.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

 _ **Aku khawatir padamu!**_ _ **(21:05)**_

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. " _Well_ , pesan _pending_ itu akhirnya terkirim juga."

Hinata yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah lebih merah daripada tomat.

 _Damn, everything are soooo embarrassing_.

"K-kenapa?" gumam Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau ingin menyapaku? Aku hanya anak biasa yang pemalu... Bahkan sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan tipe idealmu?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Well... kenapa?

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. " _Is that enough for the explanation_?"

"H-huh?" Hinata tampak kaget. Sasuke baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan, namun gadis terlalu fokus dengan perkataan pertama sasuke sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari perkataan selanjutnya. "K-kau tidak hanya ingin membuatku merasa baik, kan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Hinata apa aku tampak seperti sedang berbohong?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, namun otaknya masih belum mampu memproses semua informasi. "Ti-tidak?!... Uh? Aku tidak tahu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, sebelum menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Hinata yang sudah tidak mampu lagi berpikir hanya membiarkan lelaki itu menariknya tanpa perlawanan.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti tipe idealku. Jadilah dirimu sendiri," bisik Sasuke. " _You know?_ _People are the best when they are being themselves_. Aku melihatmu selalu berjuang untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk hidupmu. Kau tidak pernah mempedulikan perkataan orang lain yang buruk tentangmu. Karena itulah aku menyukaimu."

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya terdiam. _Excited? Happy? HELL YES_! Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak senang ketika mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari gebetan?

Sialnya, Hinata mulai merasakan efek dari _phobia_ nya. Kakinya yang memang sudah _tremor_ menjadi semakin terasa lemah. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa berdiri apabila tidak sedang dipeluk Sasuke. "Sa... Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung, sebelum ia ingat bahwa tujuan utamanya disini adalah membawa Hinata ke tempat yang terang dan luas!

" _Oh, damn_ , _"_ bisik Sasuke. "Kau masih bisa berjalan sebentar, kan? Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu untuk menuruni tangga." Ujar lelaki itu yang dibalas Hinata dengan anggukan singkat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali menginjak tanah.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan sampai penginapan?" tanya Sasuke, kedua tangan masih menopang tubuh gadis disampingnya. Hinata mengangguk. _It's not as claustrophobic as the attics, so it's fine_.

"Kudengar kau meminjam senter?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sejenak –Oh! "Ah... Iya. A-aku tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuanku mengatasi kegelapan, jadi aku meminjamnya kepada pemilik penginapan," bisik Hinata, setengah malu. "T-tapi sayang baterainya habis jadi aku meninggalkannya di depan pintu rumah beliau..."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Mereka berjalan beriringan, akan tetapi diselimuti oleh keheningan. _That's not a good step after a confession, right?_

"Apa aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu?"

Hinata nyaris saja jantungan. ( _BOLEH DONG! Hehe –author)._ "Um, b-boleh."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu teringat akan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, disaat Hinata _panic attack_ dan membuat keadaan benar-benar kacau.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata. "K-kau tahu, keadaanku semakin membaik semenjak k-kejadian waktu itu."

"Oh, benarkah? _That's a relief._ "

" _Yeah, t-thanks to you_."

" _That's an honor for me_ ," ujar Sasuke dengan cengiran tipis. Bukankah itu artinya keberadaan Sasuke seolah menjadi... 'obat' bagi Hinata? Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat lelaki berambut legam itu bahagia.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, namun kali ini Hinata lah yang memotong keheningan tersebut.

" _T-tell me, Sasuke_ ," ujarnya, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

 _God,_ Hinata tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa bertatapan sedekat ini dengan orang yang sangat ia kagumi. "Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Menemukanmu di atap barusan, maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

" _Well, yeah_."

"Hm," Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Kau tahu, Raja akan selalu bisa menemukan ratunya, dimanapun ia berada."

Hinata membeku. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka masih bertatapan. Hinata baru saja menyadari gelapnya kedua onyx Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun baru menyadari betapa ia menyukai iris lavender Hinata.

"Hinata, jadilah pacarku."

THE END

HAHA I'M THE EVIL WRITER HAHA :'''''')))))

Wellll ga evil-evil amat lah yaaa :') I love cliffhanger. Silahkan lanjutannya dibayangin masing-masing aja ya hehe :')

IM BACKKK WITH THE SEQUEL OF KLAUSTROPHOBIAAAA

Maafin ya OOC bangettt :( Maafin juga buat jalan ceritanya kalau agak cepet atau kalau agak aneh (?) Heheee. Saya udah gakuat lagi nyimpan fict ini di draft :''(

Kalau mau boleh mampir di lapak saya yang lain ehe #malahpromosi

ANYWAYYY, saya menerima kritik yang membangun, but, no flame! Okay? :)

So, Review? :) Thanks again!


End file.
